


Glitch

by silencesandnights (raw_input)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I'm trying my hand after years of writing block, Implied Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham - Freeform, angsty, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raw_input/pseuds/silencesandnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can still feel him. Electricity in the air, crackling, sighing, spreading. A glitch in the smooth swing of the pendulum.<br/>He can almost see, almost see. But all he sees it’s him, again.<br/>A glitch, eyes narrowed in mirth, mouth thin.<br/>A glitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. But I wanted to do it. So here we are. English it's not my first language, if you spot mistakes do tell me! My two poor eyes can't do this work alone. I hope this little thing it's somehow enjoyable.

# Glitch

He can still feel him. Electricity in the air, crackling, sighing, spreading. A glitch in the smooth swing of the pendulum.

His mind, like his body, is rebuilding itself slowly, painfully, broken brick by broken brick.

Images flood in: blood stains like a trail of bread crumbs, mirror shards looking in the dark, a voice stuttering, a lisp, flames burning bright, licking the ceiling, wings spreading...

He can almost see, almost see. But all he sees it’s him, again.

A glitch, eyes narrowed in mirth, mouth thin.

A glitch, smile sincere, open hands, warm skin.

A glitch, nostrils flaring, the acrid smell of betrayal.

A glitch, knife glimmering.

A glitch.


End file.
